


Refuge

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Kidnapping, M/M, Nightmares, Psychic Abilities, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamoru's dreams are back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Picture Inspiration Challenge in the summer 2014 Weiss vs Saiyuki battle. A sequel to _Cavalry_.

The shot sounded fake, like the noise a really cheap kid's toy made, but the bullet was real enough. The front of the clean, cold car filled with blood and no amount of scrubbing would ever get it out again. Mamoru watched Koga sink beneath the surface and thought, _I should have tried to talk to him more about baseball_.

The kidnappers opened the door then, and all the blood poured out. Koga's body was nowhere to be seen, Yamada was gone, and the kidnappers seemed very tall.

"You little bastard, your father won't pay," the tallest of them said. "We're cutting off your head and sending it back to your mother."

Mamoru opened his eyes and lay there, his heart pounding. _Shit_ , he thought. _Where the hell -_ He half sat up, then let himself fall back. Nagi's apartment, Nagi's bed. He was safe, at least from everything outside his own mind.

The door opened, and Nagi stood there in the dim light cast in from the street. He looked much younger than he really was, dressed only in a t-shirt and underwear, his legs and arms looking as slender as an adolescent's.

"Hey," he said quietly. "You ok?"

"Sorry," Mamoru said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Nagi hesitated, then came in, not all the way. "Was it the old dream?"

"With some new embellishments. I'm all right, you go back to sleep."

He could feel Nagi watching him. He peered through the darkness, saw Nagi shift from foot to foot, more uncertain than Mamoru had ever known, then he simply walked forward and climbed into the bed.

"Shift over."

"Er," Mamoru said. "What –"

"You are planning on just lying there in sleepless misery for the rest of the night, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Mamoru sighed. "That was sort of the plan."

"So shift over." Nagi pulled him close and settled his arms around him. "I'm here, nothing can get you, it's safe to sleep," he said, as he always had after Mamoru's nightmares.

Mamoru made a wordless sound of relief and relaxed against him. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Yeah, well don't take this as a declaration of love," Nagi said, "not yet. We'll want to give it at least five minutes."

He was stroking the back of Mamoru's neck – Mamoru wasn't sure if Nagi was using his hand or telekinesis, but it was comforting and relaxing, and exactly how they had ended many other nights. As familiar things went, it really beat the nightmares, Mamoru thought.

"Five minutes?" he said sleepily. "That European education's made you fast."

"I know," Nagi said ruefully. "It's ruined me for polite society. Go to sleep, Mamoru. I've got you, you're safe."

 _Safe_ , Mamoru thought, as sleep began to take him again. _Nagi's got me. I'm safe_.


End file.
